


Daddy Delta

by RedDragon30000



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDragon30000/pseuds/RedDragon30000
Summary: Subject Delta contemplates his role towards Eleanor and Little Sisters as he collects Adam In Pauper's Drop.
Kudos: 24





	Daddy Delta

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this story, it was fun getting inside Delta's head.

Subject Delta made his way through Pauper's Drop, feeling warmed by Grace Holloway's thoughtful words. She had at last realised that he was not what she had thought him.

' _ _You had me under a gun...and yet you just walk away? No monster alive turns the other cheek. No monster does that. A thinking man does that.__ '

He smiled behind his helmet as he came across a Gather's Garden that he had walked past before. When he had been on the way to find Grace, there had been nothing unusual there, just the normal plasmid vending machine. However, __now__ there was something that he cherished and was beginning to look forward to. A small teddy bear had been placed at the foot of the machine, holding a wrapped box in its paws. As Delta reached down with his gloved hands to pick up the bear, he saw movement at the corner of his eye. Easing away the box and putting the bear back down, he nodded to himself. That had been a Little Sister, on her way back to a vent after delivering his gift. Hopefully she would be fast enough that no Splicers would intercept her on the way back.

Thoughtfully, he opened the box, examining the contents. A large container of Adam, and a fat bundles of dollars. Placing both away in compartments within his suit, Delta put down the box and headed towards the vent he had taken note of earlier. The more Adam he gather, the better, and although the gift had provided him with a good amount, he needed more to be able upgrade his drill. His drill was the one weapon that barely required ammo, only a little oil now and then if he wished to send it spinning, and oil was pretty common in Rapture if you knew where to look. Of course, it went without saying that he didn't need ammo to bash Splicers with his drill, and he wanted to add a useful little kick to that particular method of attack.

Reaching the vent, he thumped heavily three times on it. Waiting patiently, his unseen facial features lit up as he heard the sound he was waiting for. The sound of scrabbling coming from inside the vent. After a few moments, the Little Sister who had heard the summons started pulling herself out of the vent, attempting to reach him. Reaching over, Delta carefully extracted the girl form the vent, smiling as she dangled from his gloved hands, giggling and hugging one of his arms. Reaching back towards his shoulder, he felt the girl scramble onto the usual perch just behind his head. Releasing a rumble that only the Little Sisters and Tenenbaum could translate and understand, the girl said brightly:

"The Adam is this way, Daddy!"

His heavy footsteps causing the floor to tremble slightly, Delta followed his Little Sister's directions, finding the corpse that she had smelt soon enough. Halting next to it, Delta scanned the area. Thankfully for __him__ , the corpse was in an area that could be defended easily. Just the one door and a narrow passage to actually reach the area with the corpse. This made things so much easier. Although the little one was banging on his helmet and exclaiming about the 'angel' only a few feet away, Delta had things to set up first. Giving a stern groan towards his charge, the girl in question stopped babbling and fell silent, as Delta fitted his rivet gun. Glad that he had stocked up on ammo as he entered the area, Delta hammered trap rivets into every area of the passage and the door into the room that he could fit them, only stopping when he ran out of ammo. Pulling out two mini-turrets he had hacked earlier, Delta set them up in the corners of the room, to cover the door. Setting his Little Sister down, Delta grimly fitted his machine gun, firing up his fully upgraded Incinerate plasmid as he heard the shrieks of incoming Splicers, mad with lust for Adam, and unheeding of any dangers they might run into.

Waiting silently, Delta heard the __ping__ of trap rivets being set off, along with the screams of the Splicers unfortunate enough to have done so. He gripped the machine gun more tightly as the Splicers got closer, standing next to the corpse. As they came into view, Delta did not start making a move until they had set off all the trap rivets in the doorway, then hurled a stream of fire at the horde in the doorway, slamming of barrage of bullets into them with his machine gun as they writhed and flailed in the fire. Those that hadn't got hit by his plasmid and bullets would soon find that moving into the room to get at the Adam was a bad idea, as they were swiftly ripped apart by the two mini-turrets that Delta had set up. After a while, the haze of battle cleared, and Delta felt a tap on his knee.

"All done, Mr B!"

Reaching down, he carefully placed his Little Sister on her perch and packed his mini turrets away. Stepping over the charred and bullet filled dead Splicers, Delta smiled as he headed back to the vent and a little hand shoved a half-filled bottle in front of his face.

"Look what I collected Daddy! It's all yours!"

Taking it carefully from the girl, he paused for a moment and poured the Adam from the bottle into the container where he stored the Adam he had collected so far. Handing the bottle back to the girl, he stored the Adam away, and resumed his floor-creaking walk towards the vent. Stopping in front of it, he lifted the Little Sister down from his back, holding her in front of him, dangling from his hands. She smiled at him and rubbed her face against his arm. Focussing, he concentrated on activating the passive plasmid that Tenenbaum had gifted to him. Lifting a now glowing hand, he cupped the girl's face. She gasped, and he poured the power into her, the blinding glare from the glow almost blinding him. A white flash was all it took, and he was holding a normal girl. With the Adam now flowing through his suit and being diverted to collect with the rest of it, she was no longer a Little Sister.

If he had been an ordinary Big Daddy, he would have ignored the girl he was holding. However, he was Alpha series, the best of his kind in Rapture, and the bond he held with these girls never faded, even when the Adam was gone. As he lifted her up to the vent, the girl whispered:

"Thank you!"

Then totally shocked him by leaning forwards suddenly and pressing a kiss to the face-plate on his helmet. As he watched her scramble into her sanctuary, his radio crackled, and Grace Holloway murmured:

"I don' care what you look like under that suit! To me, you are the kindest man I've ever met. You a Big Daddy, sure, but you a Daddy in every sense o' the word!"

Delta nodded to himself as he stepped back from the vent and the radio crackled into silence. Yes, Grace was right. Not only was Eleanor his, but he would get all the little ones out of Rapture, with Tenenbaum's help. And he would be Daddy to every single one of them. 


End file.
